


My Boy

by m_fence



Series: Jonsa Country Series [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, References to Country Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_fence/pseuds/m_fence
Summary: Oneshot - When Jon met Sansa, a young single mother, his life changed forever, for the better. Sansa gave him not only love, but his family.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Country Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847119
Comments: 15
Kudos: 109





	My Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! 
> 
> Another oneshot in my Jonsa Country Music Series. This is NOT a sequel to Man Enough now (although I have plans for that). 
> 
> Set to the song My Boy - by Elvie Shane. I highly recommend listening when reading this.
> 
> I hope you like it! Italics are flashbacks
> 
> :)

[PICSET](https://meganfence.tumblr.com/post/639399286925361152/my-boy)

“What happened,” Jon asked as he walked hastily into the kitchen, where Sansa sat at the island aimlessly stirring her tea, as she so often did when she was stressed.

Jon came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, her delicate hand immediately meeting his and giving him a squeeze as she turned to meet his eyes. Jon sat his computer bag down and leaned down for a kiss.

Sansa kissed back and then sighed, she pulled back and shook her head.

“The Bolton boy,” she started and Jon growled.

 _Of course it was_.

“Fucking asshole,” he muttered and walked around the other side of the island.

“Jon,” Sansa scolded, “he’s 16.”

Jon said nothing but raised an eyebrow at Sansa, she laughed ever so slightly.

“Okay, fine, he’s an asshole,” she said with a small smile. Jon laughed and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. He took a sip and loosened the tie around his neck, he turned back to Sansa and leaned back on the granite countertop.

“So, what happened?” Jon asked again.

“He made some comment about his father,” Sansa said quietly.

Jon frowned, he’d not expected this to be an issue, definitely not something to be used against him.

“He pretty angry,” Sansa continued, “he got sent home for pushing him.”

“Good,” Jon shrugged.

“Jon,” Sansa warned, and Jon came around the island and placed a lingering kiss on Sansa’s forehead.

“I’ll talk to him,” he said lightly, “and I’ll make sure to tell him he can’t get in fights. Even if the kid is an asshole.”

“Jon!”

Jon laughed, “I’m kidding, Sansa.”

And he was… mostly.

“Trust me?” he asked.

“Always,” Sansa nodded without hesitation.

With a final kiss, Jon headed through the house to the backyard.

He paused at the backdoor, finding Robb exactly where he knew he would, throwing baseballs around the yard with his little sisters. Even from a distance, Jon could see the anger radiating off the young boy.

Jon didn’t immediately go to him, instead, Jon thought back to ten years ago, when he met Sansa.

\---

_Jon had just left the office of the tech firm he worked at as an account manager, he was running late for a pickup game with his buddies but stopped for coffee on the way home, where the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen literally slammed into him._

_“Oh, shit, I’m so sorry,” the redhead said quickly, then realized she had sworn at a complete stranger. “Fuck, I’m so sorry.”_

_Jon laughed as she realized she’d done it again, and looked down to see coffee all over her white, and now slightly seethrough blouse. The girl sighed._

_“Great,” she muttered, pointlessly wiping her blouse with a napkin, “just wonderful.”_

_She finally met Jon’s eye and smiled softly. He hadn’t even realized he’d said nothing but was most definitely staring at her._

_“I’m sorry I should have been paying better attention,” she said quickly, “can I buy you a new cup of coffee?”_

_That was when Jon realized it hadn’t been her coffee all over her, but his own._

_Fuck, that was a piping hot black coffee, no wonder she swore._

_“No, no, it’s okay,” he chuckled, “are you okay?”_

_She huffed a breathe and blew a stray piece of hair out of her face._

_“You mean besides being completely embarrassed and possibly having third-degree burns,” she joked and looked down. She gasped, noticing her now very revealing blouse, and tried to cover herself with her free arm… not that it worked in the least._

_Jon cleared his throat trying to stifle a laugh and also noticed she wasn’t wearing a wedding band on the hand that was trying so hard to cover her very lace bra._

_“Do you have a jacket or a sweater?” he asked, and he wasn’t being a creep, he genuinely felt bad for the girl, who looked absolutely mortified._

_She shook her head, her eyes slowly beginning to fill with tears._

_Jon quickly took his hoodie from his sports bag and wrapped it around her shoulders._

_“Oh, oh I can’t,” she argued weakly, but she was already tugging the sweater closed around her chest._

_Jon grabbed his wallet and handed her his business card._

_“Take it, this is my card, text me and we can meet for you to give it back,” truthfully he didn’t give a shit about his sweater, but a chance to see her again, when she wasn’t in a vulnerable position?_

_Fuck yes._

_He couldn’t explain it, it wasn’t that she was beautiful – which she was, stunning actually – but she instantly had his attention. Sweet, kind, the tiniest bit frazzled._

_She was adorable and Jon wanted to know more… while praying like hell she wasn’t taken._

_She was just about to respond when her phone rang and she fished her phone from her pocket._

_“Shoot, I’m so sorry,” she said hurriedly while already picking up the call, “I have to go. I’m sorry again and thank you, I’ll call you about the sweater, thank you. Just… thank you.”_

_Jon wasn’t sure it was possible for a human being to talk that fast, but as she quickly rushed out of the café, he was certain she had. Jon smiled like an idiot as he made his way to the barista again._

_“Coffee, black. Thank you,” he ordered and turned to the door, wondering what the hell had just happened, but also well aware that it had happened for a reason._

_Two days later she texted him, apologized for taking so long, and asked him to meet her at the café for a new cup of coffee and his sweater._

_“Hi,” she said when Jon had met her outside the café. He frowned slightly, she already had his coffee in hand and a bag, which he assumed held his sweater._

_He wasn’t a cocky guy, but he knew how women saw him, and he’d hoped she would have at least have wanted to grab a cup of coffee with him… not for him._

_“So, uhm, here is your sweater,” she said when he hadn’t said anything and handed him the bag, “and a cup of hot black coffee, in a cup this time, not on my chest.”_

_Jon’s eye opened wide and he instantly laughed at the mortification on her face, realizing how that sounded._

_“Oh my god,” she mumbled, burying her face in her hands. “I’m not usually so disorganized. It's just been a busy week, school and work, and…” she left the rest unsaid and shook her head._

_Every fiber of his being wanted to know what that ‘and’ was._

_“Thanks again, for your sweater and not being difficult about the coffee,” she said._

_“It's no problem…”_

_“Sansa,” she said, sticking out her hand for him._

_Sansa. Her name was just as beautiful as she was._

_“Sansa,” he finished. “listen, I have about 45 minutes until I need to get back to the office, do you want to grab a coffee and take a walk with me?”_

_Sansa rolled her bottom lip between her teeth, almost concealing the small smile that quickly turned into a frown._

_“I can’t,” she said quietly._

_“Oh, do you have somewhere to be? We could,”_

_Sansa shook her head and stopped him, “no I don’t have anywhere to be.”_

_Clearly, she’d cut him off because she didn’t want him to propose another time, and this is normally where Jon would take the hint, that she wasn’t interested. But he just couldn’t._

_He was totally and completely drawn to her, and from the way she was looking at him, so was she._

_“Oh, sorry I didn’t realize you were with someone,” he was fishing because every vibe she was giving off was that she was single._

_“I’m,” she sighed, “I’m not.”_

_Again, her close-ended answers would usually have him backing off, but something told him to try just once more._

_“Okay, then just one cup of coffee, if you aren’t interested after, then you never have to see me again,” he smiled, turning on all the charm that his bosses loved so much._

_“Imprettysureidbeinterested,” she muttered quickly under her breathe, too quick for Jon to decipher this time._

_“Pardon?” he asked with a laugh, “See, I’m already learning things about you, like you can talk impossibly fast.”_

_That gained him a smile._

_“You’re charming,” Sansa said suspiciously, her eyes narrowed playfully. Jon shrugged._

_“Sometimes. So, coffee?”_

_Sansa sighed, fished something out of her purse, and handed it to him._

_Her business card._

_Sansa Stark, Interior Design Assistant._

_“You seem nice, Jon, so here’s the deal. I’m a mom, don’t try to guess my age, yes I was young. I have a five-year-old son. I’m in school in the morning, I work in the afternoon, and I’m a mom all the time. My daily afternoon coffee is my only free time. If and when I choose to date, it won't be casual, because I don’t have the time.”_

_Holy shit, she was amazing. Aside from everything she was telling him, which he had yet to process, she was confident and amazing. So very different from the flustered impression he’d originally gotten from her._

_“I know this is a lot, and if you toss my number away as soon as I walk away, I understand – truthfully, if the roles were reversed I’m not sure I wouldn’t do the same.” She paused, and Jon was certain this is where she’d tell him to call her if he needed a redesign._

_“But, if you wanted to have a coffee, despite everything, then maybe that would be okay.”_

_He opened his mouth to say something and she stopped him._

_“Nope, any answer you give me now I won't believe is sincere. Seriously take a minute to think about it, I’m not asking you to be a part of my child's life, but dating me isn’t easy. You’ll come second most of the time, and I can’t apologize for that.”_

_Jon nodded, “okay, I respect that.”_

_He wanted to say more, but he wasn’t quite sure what to say, she’d been pretty clear she wanted him to think about it, and he would respect that._

_She smiled softly and said goodbye._

_Jon watched her walk away, playing with the card in his hand, already knowing that he’d call her tomorrow._

_She was spectacular and intriguing, and he’d been raised by a young single mom, he had nothing but respect for women like her._

_Jon smiled and fished out his phone, calling the only person he could talk to about this._

_“Hello?” a woman's voice answered on the other line._

_“Mom, hi. Listen, I need your advice on something.”_

_\---_

Of course, he called her the very next day.

It was the best decision he’d ever made.

He learned that she had a five-year-old son named Robb, named for her older brother who had died in a car accident the year before he was born. She had gotten pregnant at 17 with her high school boyfriend, who immediately signed over his rights as soon as he found out and went to college. He now works with his father and grandfather and hasn’t contacted Sansa since.

Sansa came from a wealthy prominent family, and though her parents had been disappointed in her for getting pregnant, they did make it so she was able to finish school and go to college. They’d offered her a nanny to go to school full time, but Sansa hadn’t accepted, instead taking only the minimum help from them and only when she needed it - and exclusively only for her son. Their relationship had been a bit rocky at first, but ultimately strengthened it and they are now very active parents and grandparents.

For two months, Sansa and Jon had met almost every weekday for coffee. She hadn’t been kidding when she said that was her only free time, and Jon wouldn’t push for more. He knew from his minimal time with Sansa that he wouldn’t be meeting her child until she was certain he’d be around long term.

Which he had every intention of being.

To say he’d fallen in love with her at first sight might seem like a stretch to some, but it wasn’t and she’d felt the same.

One Wednesday, she nervously told him that her parents had asked for a sleepover with Robb that weekend, which meant she was free for a whole weekend. They had spent Friday to Sunday together but didn’t sleep together, Sansa said it felt like a first date and she didn’t want it to be all about sex, even though Jon wanted nothing more than to be with her – physically – he respected that, and instead they spent the weekend doing two months worth of weekend dates in one.

They went to dinner.

Saw a movie.

Went bowling.

It was the start of their forever.

He met Robb two months later.

Meeting Robb, for Jon, was the same as meeting Sansa. Just as he knew instantly that Sansa was going to be life-changing, he felt the same about Robb. He was the funniest 5-year-old Jon had ever met, he was kind and polite.

Jon came over for dinner, and he spent the evening playing dinosaurs, watching paw patrol and completely falling for the little boy, and falling even further in love with Sansa.

Watching her as a mother was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen.

It was at that moment that his twin daughters noticed him at the glass patio doors.

“Daddy!” they both yelled as they ran towards him. Ellie and Maddie were 6, born 2 years after Jon and Sansa had gotten married. The day they told Robb he was going to be a brother, was the same day that Jon presented Robb with adoption papers.

He never wanted Robb to feel like he wasn’t 100% part of this family, or that he was in any way ‘less’ than the new babies would be.

Jon crouched down and prepared to be tackled when he looked at the teenager, who looked sheepishly at his shoes, kicking the dirt around him, still, his face was filled with anger.

“Daddy, you’re home early!” Ellie shouted, as she flung herself onto him, Jon’s arms encircling both the little girls.

“I am,” Jon laughed, he looked up at Robb, “Girls, why don’t you go inside and find Mommy, we’ll be in soon.”

“But Daddy,” Maddie whined, her little arms clung to him a little tighter.

“We’ll be in soon, go now,” he said, playfully shooing the little girls inside and listening to the faint ‘Mommy’ as they ran inside the house.

Jon stood and walked over to Robb, who was now turned facing the large backyard and catching the ball he was tossing in the air.

“Hi, Dad,” he said, refusing to look at him but bringing Jon back to all those years ago when he’d called him Dad for the first time.

\---

_Six months after Jon had met Robb for the first time, ten months after he met Sansa, they moved in together._

_As a family._

_It was quick to some, sure, but Jon and Sansa both knew that whether they did it then or 3 years from now it was going to happen, and with Robb, it made it easier to be together, as a family. It was less confusing for all of them._

_Both of their current places were too small for all of them, so they decided to buy a house as a family, that the three of them picked out – together._

_Robb had no objections, of course, immediately asking for a puppy, since it would be a bigger house and there would be two 'grown-ups'. Sansa hadn’t been sure, but Jon had convinced her it was a good idea, good for kids to grow up with pets and he had brought home an albino husky puppy a week later._

_Robb named him Ghost._

_The day they moved in had been busy, Catelyn had taken Robb to Winterfell for the day and said she would bring him home later. Ned, Ric, Uncle Benjen, and Arya helped them move everything in and Sansa focused on getting Robb’s new room ready for him for when he got home._

_Which of course he’d been excited about, especially once he saw the dog bed for Ghost at the foot of his bed._

_“Mommy! Ghost gets to sleep with me?” he asked in complete awe._

_Sansa nodded, “If you want him too.”_

_The little boy nodded eagerly and gave Sansa and Jon a big hug before bolting downstairs to find Ghost in the fenced backyard, but not before quickly shoving a picture he’d painted at Nana’s into their hands._

_The picture, a colorful stick figure painting in front of what looked like their new house._

_It wasn’t the exaggerated use of color, or multiples dogs – since he already wanted Ghost to have a friend- that caught Jon and Sansa’s attention though, no. It was what was below the stick figure of Jon._

_DAD._

_Jon blinked, unable to look away from the scribbled work when he finally felt Sansa’s hand on his. He looked down at her to see her biting her lip._

_“Jon, if it's too soon, or… well I can talk to-“ Enough of that, Jon thought as he kissed her quiet, smiling into the kiss before immediately heading downstairs._

_He said nothing as Sansa called out after him, following him down the stairs to their unpacked and messy kitchen, where he found a piece of packing tape and proudly put the picture on the fridge. Grinning at Sansa like a fool._

_“If this is what he wants,” he said, pulling Sansa into him and walking towards the backyard, “ then that’s exactly what I want.”_

_Sansa smiled up at him, “I love you, Jon Snow.”_

_“Dad! Come play with us!” Robb shouted from the yard when he saw them, tossing an old baseball around with Ghost._

_Sansa gasped and Jon swore he heard her whimper, he kissed her hard, pouring every emotion he could into the kiss – which there was a lot – and cleared his throat._

_“I love you too, now shoo while I go play with our son,” he winked and walked away, leaving a blubbery Sansa smiling at the door._

_Our Son._

_\---_

He was a good kid. No, he was a great kid. He was kind, polite, funny. He got good grades, he was the youngest boy on the high school baseball team, he had been MVP on all his ball teams growing up. Jon hated that his dad was even an issue, and more so that a dick kid would use that against him.

“So,” Jon stated gently, wanting Robb to know he wasn’t mad, but that they did need to talk about it. “Want to talk about what happened today.”

“Nope.” He replied, still not meeting Jon’s eyes.

“Okay, let me rephrase that. Let’s talk about it.” Jon grabbed the spare glove from the bench and caught the ball in the air. Robb laughed and shook his head, this was how they usually talked, baseball was sort of their thing.

It always had been.

\---

_“I don’t want to play anymore!” a 6-year-old Robb shouted, throwing his tiny baseball glove on the ground at the ball diamond._

_Standing a few feet away, Jon gestured to Sansa to go to the car with the dog, he gave her a reassuring smile and told her he had this._

_Fuck, he hoped he had this._

_Usually, he and Sansa handled these things together, but something told Jon that Robb needed him right now._

_Jon walked over to the little boy, who stood in the dirt with his arms crossed over his chest – he got that from his Mommy._

_“Want to talk about it?” Jon asked softly._

_“I don’t want to play anymore,” Robb muttered, a look of complete defeat on his face, which broke Jon’s heart._

_Jon crouched down beside him, coming eye level with the little guy, “Okay, well if you really don’t want to play you don’t have to. We won't force you, but can you tell me why?”_

_Robb had been so excited and honestly, the kid had a natural, raw talent, even this young. When Jon noticed the hesitation he gabbed the discarded glove and handed it to Robb, before picking up the ball at walking a few feet away, figuring a lazy round of catch might get him talking._

_“I wasn’t good today,” Robb said quietly after a few minutes of throwing the ball back and forth._

_“Well, your coaches think you are, and your Mom and I think so too, want to tell me why you feel like you didn’t play good today?” Jon asked gently._

_“I missed that catch.”_

_Jon nodded, he didn’t want Robb to think he wasn’t taking this seriously._

_“You know,” Jon started, “sometimes you can be really good at something, but you still miss here and there. Even the pros don’t catch every hit, right?”_

_Watching baseball had become a staple in the Snow household. Jon had always been a hockey man, but Robb just had this pull towards baseball, and Jon learned to love it as well._

_“I guess so,” the little boy shrugged._

_“I messed up at work the other day,” Jon said honestly and Robb caught but didn’t throw the ball._

_“Really?” he asked, his eyes narrowed, assessing if Jon was lying._

_Really,” Jon nodded, “Same thing I do every day, but it just didn’t work out. That happens sometimes.”_

_Robb said nothing, but Jon could tell he was contemplating what he’d said, for a six-year-old, Robb was an incredibly serious little boy._

_“and remember last weekend, when your mom burnt the apple pie.” Robb giggled, Sansa had been so upset. “She was upset because your mom never burns pies, but she just had an off day. We wouldn’t want her to stop making pie, would we?”_

_Robb gasped, “No!”_

_“I’ll tell you what, we will practice catch as often as you want, but you stay on for the season.” Jon offered._

_“And if I still don’t want to play after the season?” Robb asked sadly._

_“If you give it a shot, and you still don’t want to play, then we won't make you. Deal?”_

_“Deal,” Robb gave a nod and tossed the ball to Jon for the last time._

_Jon walked up and put his hand on Robb’s shoulder, “Good, now let’s go see if mom will make us a pie.”_

_Robb smiled, “race you to the car!” he shouted and took off, Jon laughed as he ran up behind him._

_\---_

Jon and Robb tossed the ball back and forth as Robb told him what happened at school that day.

Rick Bolton, an eleventh grader, also on the baseball team with Robb. This kid had been a year older than Robb all through grade school, and he was just bad news.

His father was no better.

Robb told Jon how he’d been chosen as a starting position in the first game of the year, and how Rick had been pissed off about it.

“He threw it back in my face that my real dad left, and he said really shitty things about mom, Dad.” Robb seethed, throwing the ball to Jon a bit harder than usual.

“Said you were only around because you wanted Mom.” Robb scoffed and shook his head.

“You know that’s not true,” Jon said gently but firmly.

Nothing about that statement was even remotely accurate. Jon may not have been there from the beginning, he might not biologically be Robb’s Dad, Robb might have green eyes and blonde hair like his real father, while his sisters look more like Jon and Sansa, but Jon had been his father from the first minute he’d met him.

If Robb had been biologically his, it wouldn't change how much he loved him, it was no matter to Jon.

“Yeah, Dad, of course, I do, but…” he trailed off.

“But?” Jon pushed, knowing that it was healthier for Robb to just talk about it, and wanted him to know that he wouldn’t hurt Jon’s feelings.

“but it still hurts, and it's rude. To me, to you, to mom,” Robb said.

For a fifteen-year-old, Robb was incredibly mature. He was responsible, and he knew the truth. Jon and Sansa had never hidden the truth from him, and when he’d asked questions, they gave him honest answers.

“You know, you can’t go around hitting people who upset you,” Jons said, personally he would have wanted to hit him too, and while some people may say otherwise, Jon wasn’t going to punish him for doing it, especially since he’d never done anything like that before.

They still had to discuss it though.

“I didn’t hit him,” Robb defended and Jon shot him a look. “I didn’t! I pushed him..”

“mhm..”

“Okay, fine, I pushed him into the lockers, but I didn’t hit him.” Jon stilled but said nothing, letting Robb come to his realization, he sighed. “I shouldn’t have shoved him, I was just angry, I apologize tomorrow.”

Jon snorted, “oh, you don’t need to apologize to him, far as I’m concerned.”

Robb laughed and Jon winked at him, “do you still want to go to your game tonight?”

“Yeah, the coach said I could still play,” Robb nodded, “You gonna be there?”

“Have I missed a game yet?”

He hadn’t, not one, not in 9 years.

“No, never.”

“I’m not gonna start now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts on this, I really love this song, and this little story just wouldn't leave my head!


End file.
